


Beautiful Mine

by egosoffire



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Femdom, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa is a lover of beautiful things and Elektra is a beautiful thing. PWP.  </p><p>For the Daredevil kink meme prompt - http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8423.html?thread=16294887#cmt16294887</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Mine

Vanessa had always been an admirer of beautiful things. 

From the moment that she was born, she'd had a knack for art and an eye for the truly divine. She had been working in art galleries since she was a young teenager and she was drawn, quite naturally, to the complex - the things that overwhelmed the eye, made the world a more worthwhile place. It was part of why she'd become the wife of Wilson Fisk. He was a beautiful, complex machine that worked in such a strangely satisfying way.

Elektra was a different kind of beauty. Like Wilson, Elektra had been born out of pain, but it had shaped her in an entirely different manner. It had made her colder, stronger, yes, but at the core of her was a heat, a heart that could not be matched. She was deadly, magnificent and Vanessa valued her more than any of the other beautiful things she'd amassed over the years.

She had found the girl by chance and she had heard her story.

The girl had been through hell and back. She was born a weapon, a tool for others to use. She had died, been revived, and in the moment she came to Vanessa, trying to find a way to live without following another's word.

"Come with me," Vanessa had told her. 

Elektra had been skeptical, of course.

"I just told you that I will never be a tool again. I will never be your pretty pet, Vanessa. I will not work for you." 

"Then work with me, dear," she had said. "Work with me, and we will make things truly beautiful."

It had taken some work. All great works of art took a considerable amount of time to be shaped and formed into something perfect. It had taken days, days that bled into months. Vanessa, still very much in love with her imprisoned husband, but so enamored with Elektra, had molded and shaped Elektra into a pretty pet indeed - but one that was very much her own woman. She would never take away the independence and strength that made her Elektra who she was. That would ruin it all.

Now, Elektra was not devoted to the cause of Wilson Fisk, not at all, but she was devoted to Vanessa. Unfortunately, there were a lot of people out to kill Fisk's wife, and Vanessa needed to keep herself protected. Elektra, the ever devoted darling that she was, always seemed to kill them before they even got within ten yards of her boss.

"Oh Elektra," Vanessa said, watching as the woman came up the pathway to her home. Elektra was dressed in dark colors, her face half covered, but Vanessa could see that she was soaked in blood. It blended in to the dark fabrics of her clothing, but there was no mistaken the splash on her face. "Who was it this time?" 

"An assistant to Mr. Fisk's attorney," Elektra answered, nearly a purr. "He attempted a poisoning. I decided his death would be far less clean than that he intended for you." 

"Good decision," Vanessa said, breathlessly. "Very good decision. Let's go inside." 

They entered the large house. There was a fire going in the sitting room and being that it was a cold night, Vanessa immediately drew Elektra towards it. She also immediately started stripping off the skin tight costume that the other was wearing, humming to herself until Elektra was down to her red undergarments. 

Vanessa's heart was already pounding at the beauty in front of her. Blood had soaked through Elektra's clothing and a long red streak crossed her bare abdomen. Her face still had flecks of red too, dark and unforgiving.

"I need a shower," Elektra drawled, a teasing look crossing her face. She knew that Vanessa loved the contrast of the blood against her bare skin. She knew that a lot would happen before she got that shower. "I'm a bit of a mess."

"You'll get a shower later," Vanessa said with a grin. She turned around, so that her back was to the beautiful assassin. "Can you unzip me, my dear?" 

Elektra eagerly approached and slid the zipper down Vanessa's back. Vanessa then cast the dress aside. 

"Miss?" Elektra asked curiously.

"Yes?" she responded, turning back to face her. 

"You've been very busy lately," the girl responded. "As have I...obviously." 

She ran a hand down her collarbone, then between the curve of her breasts, where blood had splattered as well. 

"This is true, dear." 

"Would you sit down?" Elektra asked, and her expression was so sweet that Vanessa could only oblige, crossing the room and sitting on the sofa. She waited, trying to anticipate her beauty's next moves. 

She sat and Elektra went down on her knees. She eased Vanessa's legs apart and stared appreciatively. 

"I've been out on too many missions lately," Elektra complained in her beautiful, sultry voice. "We haven't had enough time for this lately, Miss." 

"I agree." 

Elektra leaned forward and pressed her lips against Vanessa. It wasn't much sensation with her panties still on, but it was still a beautiful sight. Elektra pressed tiny kisses to the core of her, her eyes up and locked on Vanessa's. It was an artwork in it's own right.

Now, although Elektra was the very definition of beauty, she could be a tad impatient. She slid Vanessa's underwear down her thighs, exposing her entirely. Vanessa tilted her her head back and moaned, but almost immediately looked back down, wanting to see Elektra work. 

Elektra pressed her lips to Vanessa. Several times she planted long, open mouth kisses there, before using her tongue to lick up the length of her. She then closed her mouth again. Vanessa gasped, as jolts of pleasure went up her spine at the expert lips and tongue.

The beautiful assassin was incredibly thorough and as focused on eating out her lover as she was anything else. She cupped one of her delicate hands against Vanessa's thigh and sucked at her clit, before delicately delving a tongue inside of her.

"More tongue," Vanessa groaned breathlessly. "Yes, like that my beauty."

She tangled her fingers in Elektra's hair. The beautiful girl was amazing when it came to drawing Vanessa carefully to the brink of orgasm. She lapped at her lewdly, lovely eyes shut with pleasure. She was the most intensely perfect thing that she'd ever seen. She stroked the back of her head, whimpering as a particular swipe of that skilled tongue curled her toes. 

"Oh my god..." she breathed.

"Come for me, Miss." 

Elektra's purred words were enough and Vanessa screamed as the orgasm flashed through her body like lightning. She tilted her head back and looked at the ceiling. She shivered as she came down, body rolling up against her lover's pretty face. 

Vanessa forced herself to get up, standing and unlatching her bra. She tossed it aside so that she was standing as naked as her beloved. "Lie down," Vanessa said, gesturing to the carpet. "I want to reward you for that kill and the stars I just saw, darling." 

Elektra, good girl that she was, immediately laid down on the carpet, sprawled out naked, a hazy expression on her face. 

"Will you use the big one?" Elektra asked, lazily stretching out. 

"I'd hoped you'd ask."

Electra watched with wide, appreciative eyes, as Vanessa left the room. She kept an even closer eye on her beloved Miss when she returned with a strap-on harness and Elektra's favorite dildo. It was a rather large, high end toy, made out of soft, ridged purple silicone. Vanessa waved it with a playful smirk. 

"Oh I do enjoy this," Vanessa admitted, tilting her head to the side. She strapped on the harness, a grin on her face. "I mean, I have to admit that I mostly enjoyed men before you, my darling. I didn't realize how much fun having a cock truly is." 

"Wasted on men," Elektra agreed, spreading her legs lewdly. She reached down and inserted the tip of her finger into her wetness. Oh, she was so wet. "Wasted on men, but I wouldn't give this up for the world." 

Vanessa smirked at her words, a crooked, sweet smile that was full of her dark intent. 

"No, nobody would willingly give that up," she said with a laugh.

"Fuck me." 

Her lover crossed the room and then knelt down between her spread legs. That devious smirk, the hazy look in her eyes - it was all more than Elektra truly could take. She leaned back and spread her legs further, waiting.

Vanessa didn't tease as much as usual, at least. Elektra almost immediately felt the head of the thick purple silicone nudge against her, just barely press her open. She breathed in deep, arching her back to try and get more of it. 

"Please, Miss." 

And god, did Vanessa give her what she asked for. 

She pressed into her, slowly but surely, sinking in until she was as deep as she could go. Elektra's moans were not even her own after that. They were something desperate, animalistic, beyond herself. She arched her back and rolled her hips, and then Vanessa's rhythm picked up, became punishing.

She thrust deep and withdrew, holding onto Elektra's sweat slicked lower back. She hiked up her legs to get deeper, to get more. Both women thoroughly expected to feel sore in the morning. The pain was delicious - something that they both enjoyed immensely.

Heat passed through Elektra's body and she knew she was on the brink. 

"Miss, I'm going to..."

"Wait for me, lovely."

So, being that she was a very, very good girl, Elektra waited. She held her breath and closed her eyes and only let it roll through her when Vanessa let out a broken cry and slumped against her. That was when Elektra felt fire, beauty, and strength.

She was beautiful with Vanessa, and she loved it.


End file.
